1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implement towing apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new multiple baling system for allowing a user to more efficiently bale hay from a field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of implement towing apparatuses is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,174 describes a device for allowing multiple implements to be aligned directly behind the tractor for transportation of the implements and allowing the implements to be deployed such that each the implements can be used simultaneously when in the field. Another type of implement towing apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 5,0224,456 having a hitch structure that allows pair of implements to be towed in a tandem arrangement and then allows the deployment of one of the implements away from the other to allow the implements to be used simultaneously. U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,608 has a system for towing a pair of implements side by side while the implements are being used and then realigning the implements so that the implements are aligned with the hitch structure positioned between the implements with the tractor being hitched to one of the implements to allow for easier towing along a road. U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,417 has a baler with two winding spaces positioned side by side so that a pickup device feeds the crops into one of the winding spaces and then switches to the other one of the winding spaces when the first of the winding spaces forms a bale. U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,206 has an in-line baler that has tongue that can be selectively swung from a centered position to an offset position as desired by the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,192 has a tow bar implement allowing for multiple balers may be towed behind a tractor to bale several swaths of hay simultaneously. U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,036 has an arched hitching tongue that extends from a harvester to the tractor and allows the harvester to switched to either side of the tractor for harvesting crops from adjacently positioned swaths of crops. U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,533 has a baler that automatically detects any lack of uniformity in the diameter of the round bale being formed by the baler and repositions the baler with respect to the swath of crop being collected to redirect the collection of the crop to compensate for the differences in diameter of the bale being formed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,914 has a baler that is towed behind a tractor with the baler being offset from the tractor with a draft tongue that can be used to reposition the baler to allow for even pick up of the crop to allow round bales of even diameter to be made. U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,831 has a round baler that allows a second round bale to be started when a first round bale is completed and as the second bale grows the first bale is discharged from the baler. U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,580 has a tow hitch that is coupled to a lawn tractor that allows two other lawn implements to be coupled to the lawn tractor to allow the lawn tractor to tow the implements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,861 has a baling machine that allows for two bales to formed at the same time where one bale is formed and discharged while the other bale is being formed to allow for continuous baling. U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,057 has a hydraulic twin hitch to allow for twin hay balers by a tractor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,718 has a unit for allowing a pair of agricultural implements to be pulled simultaneously in tandem or in an offset position from each other.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features allowing for a more efficient gathering and baling of hay from a field.